1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a safety device for press brakes, and more particularly to an optically operated safety device for press brakes comprising light projectors mounted on one side thereof and light receivers mound on the other side thereof so as to form light beams between a punch and a workpiece to be subjected to bending work.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional press brakes, the operator's body or hand holding a workpiece to be bent or the workpiece which has been bent interrupts the light beams so that the optical safety device could not be put into practical use and so no suitable safety device has been available.